pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Corentyn
The Chelish city of Corentyn (pronounced KOHR-ehn-tin) is located on the far southwestern tip of the country. Founded as a military outpost, the Arch of Aroden forms the western border of the city, and a 50 foot high limestone wall continues on around the northern and eastern landward sides. Also known as Port Indomitable and the City of Nine Forts, Corentyn has survived dozens of wars, and remains a major trade center and military outpost in the new, infernal Cheliax of House Thrune. History Established in 1520 AR by the Taldor's Third Army of Exploration commanded by General Coren, the city of Corentyn began as a secure army fortification, and although it gradually took on other aspects, it has never lost this feel of a fortified outpost. Major changes came in 2555 AR, when the Oath Wars in the neighboring nation of Rahadoum caused thousands of religious exiles to flee their homeland . Many of these refugees fled across the straits and settled in Corentyn, creating growing spiritual unrest, and a desire to strike back against the unbelievers they had left behind. Seeing a need to distract his restless citizens, Lord Kevid Chemoch initiated a large construction project, dedicating it to the god Aroden. He commissioned that a cyclopean bridge be constructed to connect the city to the southern continent of Garund, and by 2606 the Arch of Aroden was completed. Now with an easy trade route to the south, Corentyn became a major player in the slave trade. Economy Because of its position astride both the North Tack and the South Tack trade routes, Corentyn has become the trading partner of nearly all the nations and cities of both of Avistan and Garund. Control of the Arch of Aroden and the presence of the strong Chelish Navy allows the city to control movement through the Hespereth Strait, and a heavy "Inner Sea Access Tariff" is charged to all ships moving between the Inner Sea and the Arcadian Ocean. It remains a major international hub for the slave trade, because of the security which the Hellknight Order of the Chain provides for transactions. Much of the money which flows into Corentyn flows back out just as quickly. The nobles of the Chelish capital, Egorian, control the trade in Corentyn through proxies and servants and rarely visit the city. Heavily damaged during the Battle of a Hundred Kings in 4639 AR, the walls still remain pocked and pitted. Since the Thrune Ascendancy the only public work efforts have been concentrated in the naval yard. Government Toward the end of the civil war, the mayor of Corentyn capitulated to House Thune and embraced diabolism. The remaining priests of Aroden promptly cursed him as an "arch-heathen, sworn to destroy the city from within". Subsequent mayors have adopted the name as a badge of honor, and made it the official title of their office. The current mayor, Archheathen Kettermaul Charthagnion is a former captain in the Chelish navy and a fair administrator. A traditionalist in the new infernal Cheliax, he maintains power through pacts with various devils and a close personal friendship with Lictor Uzo Adom of the Order of the Chain. He has, however, fallen out of favor with his family, as he no longer treats his dealings with Asmodeus and Hell as a religion, but instead considers it a matter of business and necessity. Geography Widely known as the "City of Nine Forts", fortified areas and buildings are common throughout Corentyn. From land, view of the seaport is totally obstructed by the fifty foot tall outer walls. Only from the sea can the flow and outline of the city be determined. Buildings stand close together for support and fortification. Other than the steep paved streets moving up the hillside from the port, few passageways or alleys exist. Districts Major areas of the city include: *East Drenches - shopping district catering to the more affluent and high-browed in the city. *Easttown - residences of well established traders and merchants *Gallows Walls - reduced to rubble during the civil war with entrances chained shut *High quarter - residences of working class fishermen, farmers, sailors and others *Mercanto - offices for the largest trading house and merchants *Navy Yard and Ship Yard - facilities for building, repairing and berthing both commercial and navy vessels *Noble quarters - residences for nobles *Slave quarter - housing for slaves that work throughout the city *The Jut - the eastern wing of the harbor along with training facilities and headquarters for the navy *Trade quarter - another name for the entire area covered by the Mercanto, Warehouse District, East Drenches and West Drenches *Warehouse district - Storage areas for the goods being shipped by the large trading houses *West Drenches - shopping district containing the only wooden buildings in the city catering to the lower-classes and visiting sailors. Crime The local thieves guild is called the Thin Whisps, and are led by Kantha Elvignon. The guild pays taxes and percentages to the city just like any other trade organization, and receives only cursory punishments in return. Whisps use a chalk drawing of a ghost to identify themselves and their crimes. Religion The only large temple in Coretyn is naturally dedicated to Asmodeus, and is located in the High quarter. Most gods, however, have at least a pocket of believers in Corentyn. Several including Erastil, Abadar, Iomedae, Torag, Milani, and Aroden still have organized groups of worshippers. As Corentyn was a pilgrimage site for Aroden worship for thousands of years, even his death has not changed the popular culture that grew up around his worship in Corentyn. Many of the local superstitions and sayings can be traced back to Aroden. References Category:Cheliax/Settlements Category:Lawful evil settlements Category:Cheliax Category:Seaports Category:Seaports/North Tack Category:Seaports/South Tack